The goal of this research is to develop rapid, automated instrumentation procedures for detailed analysis of complete arterial networks in hearts. Measured parameters will include arterial diameter, frequency of arterial branching, branch lengths, and branching angle. This research is based on the working hypothesis that data for rapid reconstruction of detailed vascular maps can be obtained from digital fluorescence images of freshly- exposed surfaces during serial sectioning of tissue blocks containing fluorescent Microfil in the vascular network. The project will adapt instrumentation for tissue sectioning and videoimaging for use in vascular network mapping. During Phase I a videoimaging system will be modified to obtain Microfil fluorescence images from tissue blocks during serial sectioning. Optimal conditions for tissues and for image collection and storage will be determined. An analysis method 'will be developed to convert image data into databases suitable for network analysis. Phase 1 studies will demonstrate the feasibility of the working hypothesis and provide design parameters for measurements of large animal hearts during Phase II. This project will provide physiology and microcirculation researchers with an improved and affordable tool for vascular network mapping and for network analysis of vascular, pulmonary, neural and other networks in biological systems. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This technology would automate Microfil methods for evaluating vascular networks. Procedures that currently take months to years will be shortened to hours and days. Potential markets include research laboratories currently studying vascular branching and a large number of additional researchers who could now evaluate questions of vascular physiology that could not previously be answered due to time-consumption and cost of data acquisition and analysis.